


Easter Holiday

by RedTailedHawks



Series: a study in love and the things we do for it [3]
Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Canon Typical Violence, F/M, Gen, Mentions of Violence, Sam Rook, she has selfworth issues, sometimes sam is a dick to people that care about her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 07:34:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20239096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedTailedHawks/pseuds/RedTailedHawks
Summary: stressing out mountain men is a stress-free hobby for the deputy, but it's what they get for putting her in charge.





	Easter Holiday

**Author's Note:**

> questions answered at deputysamr00k on tumblr

There’s a lull in cult activity around Easter. 

Sam almost felt bad giving them something to do but she and Jess weren’t exactly the religious type. Or the type to celebrate while people were still disappearing and dying and turning up absolutely deranged if they managed to survive. So they continued liberating parts of the Whitetail Mountains— until Jess broke her arm and Sam sprained her ankle. It wasn’t their fault Jacob didn’t agree with their hobby of blowing up little weapon stockades or that he’d set judges on him for such a little thing. They’d run out of ammo and were working on running out of adrenaline when they’d been cornered at the top of the waterfall. Sparing only a moment to give each other despairing glances before Jess and Sam did what they had to. 

Who knew water wasn’t good for a soft landing?

Jess cursed up a storm all the way back to the Wolf’s Den after they were sure the judges had lost all interest in them and they swam to shore. The adrenaline finally wore off and Sam was left to tumble onto the ground after putting some weight on her right ankle. 

She clenched her teeth and curled into herself to keep from both crying out in pain and insulting someone’s mother. 

“What the hell happened?” Eli demanded as he strode over to the Wolf’s Den entrance, flanked by Wheaty and some other kid who’s name She couldn’t be bothered to remember. 

“We got ran off a cliff by a pack of judges,” Jess hissed and cradled her arm close to her chest. Eli closed his eyes and sighed heavily. He tilted his head back and ran a hand over his face. Sam was offended at how exasperated he was. It wasn’t their fault the judges felt the need for retribution after they blew up a few towers and liberated an outpost. 

“I’m offended,” Sam informed him. 

“I’m offended that you’re offended,” Eli retaliated. 

“I’m doing the Lord's work here, Palmer,” Sam grinned up at him. 

“Isn’t that what Joseph’s doing?” Eli snapped. Sam flinched. 

“Careful Palmer,” she said coolly, deliberately misinterpreting his words, “look like a peggie, talk like a peggie. Get  _ shot at _ like one too.” 

Eli clenched his jaw. He turned around and spoke to Wheaty and the other guy, “Wheaty, Jared get them fixed up.”

“What the hell was that?” Jess asked. Jared, unwilling as ever to help when it came to Sam, stood listlessly to the side. Wheaty with a sigh offered his back for Sam to ride on. The good thing about Wheaty being so fucking tall and Sam being so short, was that she weighed nothing to him. He barely let a grunt out. Sam was almost offended. She would be if she wasn’t in the midst of recovering from being starved. 

“Eli’s worried, he— ah, doesn’t think Sam should be out this soon,” Wheaty informed, moving Sam around like she’s a sock puppet. “Sam’s just a prick.” 

“Just remember who has who in a choke hold,” Sam hummed. “I was fine. I  _ am _ fine. Things need to get done around here. So damn right I’m going to keep as much of their attention on me as possible.” 

“We don’t stop because you take a week off to heal, Sam,” Wheaty pointed out. 

“Neither do the Seeds,” Sam huffed. She knew she was overworking herself. Hell, the second time she got caught was directly a result of it. But if the Seed’s were focused on her they weren’t focused as much on the rest of them. 


End file.
